


Solange (Behind the door: day 12)

by DoctorBilly



Series: Behind the door: Advent calendar2014 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 12 of my Advent Calendar for 2014. Prompts are from locations behind the <a href="http://www.safestyle-windows.co.uk/secret-door/index.html">Secret Door</a></p><p>Donovan and Dimmock meet a new colleague</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solange (Behind the door: day 12)

**Author's Note:**

> If the image does not show on your device, you can see it [here](http://doctor-billy.tumblr.com/post/105020826963/behind-the-door-day-12-gordons-wine-bar)

 

She slithers through the crowd, catching the eye of half a dozen men and one or two women, ignoring them as she focuses on the small group near the bar.

She looks good, she knows. Sparkly red heels, short black dress, edgy red glass necklace catching the light of the dozens of candles around the low-ceilinged room. " _It's like a cave",_ she thinks, " _Dark and warm"_.

She expects to be the only woman in the group, as always, even in this group, smaller and more select than usual. Senior colleagues only, no lowly sergeants here. It is her first outing with this particular set, and she feels a small smile of satisfaction at having finally reached the giddy heights of Detective Inspector.

"Evening, Sally. Nice necklace."

"Thanks, Theo. is the boss here yet?"

"Not yet. What are you drinking?"

"Wine, please. Shiraz tonight, I think."

"Righto. Back in a minute."

Dimmock turns and squeezes through to the bar. He knows the barman, and is soon back with two glasses of wine, red for Sally, and white for himself.

"Is there a kitty? Or are we buying rounds?"

"No. Generally we just buy our own. You can get my first one in next time."

"Okay. It's a bit different from the usual works outing…"

"Yep. You won't catch the super in a place like the George."

Sally raises an eyebrow as she notices Dimmock staring at someone behind her. She spins on one heel. DCI Lestrade is in the doorway of the bar, looking sharp in a dark blue suit, the most beautiful woman Sally has ever seen holding onto his arm.

"What? Who is _she_?"

"Don't know. Don't usually see _him_ with a lady on his arm…"

The stranger is red-haired and wearing an emerald green silk sheath, just above the knee. Her clutch bag and shoes are black. " _Jimmy Choos_ " Sally thinks. Her earrings are green, chandelier style.

"Do you think those are emeralds?"

"If they are, she's in good company. They're not likely to get nicked while she's hanging on to _him_."

Lestrade spots Dimmock and Sally, and performs the minor miracle of causing the crowd to part, making space for him and his companion to walk through.

"Solange, let me introduce you to two of our DIs. Sally Donovan, our newest appointment, and Theo Dimmock, still the Met's youngest DI. T, Sal, meet Solange Draper. She's a DI from Hampshire, down here on secondment. She'll be working closely with Gregson, but you two will need to help her settle in."

"Where _is_ Tobias, sir?"

"Parking the car, Sally. I'll get some drinks, and you three can grab Toby when he gets here."

Lestrade leaves them together. Sally looks at Solange, noting the probable cost of her outfit, and concluding that yes, her earrings are probably emeralds.

"Are you two up for the job as well?"

Sally and Dimmock look at each other, then both look back to Solange.

"I think Toby thinks he's got it in the bag, but I'm planning to give him a run for his money. There are one or two others that I'm aware of…"

"Which job are we talking about, Solange?"

"No need to be coy, Theo. It's no secret that you're his favourite. _I_ think you're still a bit young…"

Dimmock gapes. He has belatedly realised whose job Solange is talking about. He grabs Lestrade's arm as he comes back with drinks. Lestrade has time to hand a champagne flute to Solange before Dimmock wheels him around and marches him out of the garden door.

"What's going on, Greg?"

Lestrade lights a cigarette, and is surprised when Dimmock takes it from him and drags deep on it.

"What do you mean, T?"

"Solange thinks I'm your favourite. _She_ thinks I'm too young. _She_ thinks it's probably a fight between her and Toby. What the hell, Greg?"

"They think they're fighting over my job, T. No, listen…" he stops Dimmock mid-explosion. "I know nothing's been said officially. That's because I don't intend to retire just yet. Solange thinks she's been head-hunted. She hasn't. She is actually only here on secondment, to learn how Toby's team works."

"You wouldn't leave without saying anything, would you?"

"No, T. And if it's worth anything, if I did leave, I'd recommend you to take over from me. Even if you are a mere babe."

Dimmock giggles.

"She was giving Sally the daggers…"

"Rival. It's wonderful, T. Solange has been trying to seduce me all evening. Don't laugh."

"We need to rescue Sally."

Sally is trying to be polite, but between Solange's sneers and Gregson's bad jokes, she is having trouble. She is saved by action on two flanks; Lestrade and Dimmock returning from the garden, and the superintendent's party arriving from the street.

"Thank goodness the super's here" Lestrade whispers in Sally's ear. "Once the speeches are over we can leave. It's bad form to leave before them."

Sally smiles

"I thought this would be different from the usual bash, sir. but it's still all politicking…"

Lestrade grins

"These 'do's always are, Sal. See, be seen, shake a few hands. Say merry Christmas to the right people. Grease the wheels a little bit."

"The right people. Does that include you, sir?"

"No. And it doesn't mean Gregson either. Stay friends with Dimmock, though. He's a good role model. Oh, and don't let anything Solange says upset you tonight. I think she's managed to get hold of the wrong end of a couple of sticks."

Lestrade laughs and raises his glass to clink against Sally's.

"Merry Christmas, Sal."

Sally kisses him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, sir."


End file.
